


Acid Rain

by littlediable



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Song Lyrics, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlediable/pseuds/littlediable
Summary: Kylo x reader angst to the lyrics of "acid rain" by Thomston
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 2





	Acid Rain

When you fell  
From the sky  
We all stopped and stood outside to wash our clothes  
Baby we got soaked  
When you fell  
From the sky  
I felt that burning in my eyes, drove me insane  
I thought that you were holy water but you were just acid rain

„Leave, I never want to see you again!“, he didn’t even spare me a second glance as those word left his mouth. The tears running down my face wouldn’t stop, my voice was hoarse from our constant screaming. “What? That’s it? Kylo look at me.”, my voice sounded tired and exhausted. He was still looking at his datapad, acting as if this wouldn’t faze him at all. “Fucking look at me”, his ice-cold gaze met my red, puffy eyes. “Why are you still here, I told you to leave”, he smashed his helmet against the wall, the noise all too familiar. We always had our disagreements when it came to his constant pull to the light, I tried to show him, that it wasn’t a bad thing, that he should act on it and turn his back to the first order. But I always put it aside, because I loved him very much. Today was no different, well yes it was, apparently, he “had enough of me being a traitor to the first order”. 

There's a drought in California  
The weeks turned into months my dear  
And I wait up all night for you  
The minutes turn into fucking years  
And I see you through a skylight from a mile away, a mile away  
I replay all the highlights from a different state, a different state

Our marriage started off on a very rocky path, but we managed to grow together as a couple that loved each other very much. Looking back, I should have seen all the red flags, should have trusted my gut and left him the moment he valued Snokes opinion more than mine. My hands wouldn’t stop shaking as I collected all my belongings around the room, I came to a halt in front of your wedding picture, my black tight-fitting wedding dress matched his black suit, a smile on both of our lips, a rare sight to see. Kylos eyes followed my every movement around our - his- quarters, not even lifting a finger when the picture crashed to the ground, sobs leaving my mouth. 

When you fell  
From the sky  
We all stopped and stood outside to wash our clothes  
Baby we got soaked  
When you fell  
From the sky  
I felt that burning in my eyes, drove me insane  
I thought that you were holy water but you were just acid rain

It was foolish of me to think, that he would come back running to me as soon as I stepped foot on the ship that was supposed to bring me back home. Home, it felt weird to call anything I didn’t share with Kylo home, leaving a bitter taste on my tongue. My heart ached, even though the last months have felt like hell, it called out to him, begging him to take me into his arms, kiss my head and promise me that we will be fine. “Miss, get ready, we are leaving.”, I took one last glance around the room, my eyes meeting the ones of General Hux. Kylos deep hatred towards the man didn’t stop me from respecting the General and I knew that there was no bad blood between the both of us. He gave me a small nod, before turning around and leaving me alone with my dark thoughts. 

I fill my cup from the tap  
I let my sips overlap  
I let the sink overflow  
I drink it down 'til I'm bones  
And I feel I can't be honest  
About anything I wanted  
Cause you're taunting with memories  
Without even talking and I pray  
For a drought again  
Yeah I pray for damage undid  
Oh and I’d give anything  
To just take back the love I misplaced in you

Stars always fascinated me, they calmed me down, gave me some kind of reassurement. My mind wandered back to the moments Kylo and I had spent lying in bed, his fingers tracing lines along my back, my head placed on his chest, watching the stars. I hastily tried to wipe away my tears, wondering if Kylo could feel my pain, if his heart was burning as much as mine was. Hopefully he was happy now, this was what he had wanted – at least that’s what Snoke made him believe. 

When you fell  
From the sky  
We all stopped and stood outside to wash our clothes  
Baby we got soaked  
When you fell  
From the sky  
I felt that burning in my eyes, drove me insane  
I thought that you were holy water but you were just acid rain

My parents took me in with open arms, they tried everything to make me feel loved and feel at home. Even now, months after leaving my soulmate, the pain wouldn’t stop. Every night I would watch the stars, looking for him, praying that he will find his way back to me. It took me long time to move on, my heart accepted that it would never be whole again, my mind stopped bringing up all the memories of the man I once called my husband. But even though I didn’t feel like I would die from heartbreak anymore, the wedding ring on my finger gave me some type of affirmation that our story was not over yet. 

I thought that you were holy water but you were just acid rain  
I thought that you were holy water but you were just acid rain  
I thought that you were holy water but you were just acid rain


End file.
